wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Abandoned Six
TurkishAngoraKat Summary About the same time as the dragonet prophecy and the Great War. This is about six dragonets that are destined to protect the world until death. Watch as this story unfolds for six young dragonets as they face the dangers of the world... The world that punished them so long ago... -WIP The Abandoned Prophecy Wings of darkness, Awoken by a comet to fall from the sky. A monster of the sea, Not to escape the eye. Abandoned in a place on sorrow, Lies a Skywing dragonet as fast as a sparrow. The smallest dragonet in paradise, Will bring you the wings of ice. To find the Sandwing, You must find the egg designed with a fiery ring. The earth now has a soul, And scales resistant to even the hottest coal... Prologue Onyx set the small SeaWing dragonet on the floor of the hut with the others. She studied the six dragonets that sat before her. Just like the prophecy foretells. She thought as she checked one more time. NightWing, SeaWing, SandWing, Mudwing, Icewing, and SkyWing. ''Onyx looked at the nightwing. "If you were hatched to the same comet... then your name should be Comet. And you," she pointed to the SeaWing. "Lapras, our monster of the sea." Onyx put a hand on the SandWing only to take it back and look at the burns on her talons. "WarmHeart." Onyx turned to the IceWing and SkyWing. "Hazard and Polar." she patted Hazard on the head only to be bitten by the angry SkyWing who was furious due to being abandoned. She turned to the female MudWing. "Mossy" she stated calmly. "Let us begin...." Part One: Lapras Chapter One Lapras fluttered her wings in the air, flapping them to gain speed. Twisting and turning, she fell into a dive and pulled up. The small SeaWing dragonet enjoyed the wind brushing her face when she flew. It was...exciting. She flapped her wings, gaining some speed for the twirl she did right after. she then spread her wings out and let the wind carry her as she let the warm sunlight soak in. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw dark indigo eye looking at her. She pulled into a dive for the eyes and sat next the owner. "Hello, Comet." She brushed her wings against his. He shook his head, trying to gain focus. "Hi," he said in a quieter voice then usual. "Where's the others?" Lapras looked pass Comet. "Especially Polar." Lapras didn't want to be greeted by surpirse again. "I don't know, I've just been watching you all morning." Comet said. Lapras looked at Comet. "I m-mean....." Comet staggered. "Did someone say my name?" said a louder voice. Lapras jumped toward Comet, twisting in air to see a bigger IceWing with small speckles of ashy-gray on the horns on his head, his back legs, the top of his wings, and tail. The scales along his spine were gray, while his hide was a blueish-white. "STOP DOING THAT!" "Sorry..." "Um, Lapras, can you get off of me?" Lapras looked down at Comet. Then she realized that she was sitting on him. Lapras jumped off of the slightly bigger NightWing. Comet sat up and gasped for breath. "Hey, where'd Polar go?" Comet looked at the empty space where the IceWing once stood. "It's a mystery," Lapras sighed. Then, with a flap of her wings, she was off. Lapras walked through the village. She scanned her surroundings, only a few dragons here and there. Maybe a few hybrids. All seemed to be normal. Then Lapras spied a red tail with lighter red rings around it disappear behind a hut. She knew that tail, Hazard's tail. She flew up and soared after the SkyWing, knowing she was faster flying then running. She landed and blocked the dragonet's path in the alleyway. "Hazard!" Lapras scolded. "Onyx said not to go into Cattail Forest!" Lapras knew this trail lead to the dangerous marsh-like forest. "Get out of my way!" Hazard snapped back, trying to push his way through but then quickly backing off. A bigger, more bulky MudWing appeared around the corner and looked around before finally finding Hazard and Lapras. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. Her voice was like Onyx's, but more... motherly. Not that Lapras ever knew what that meant or felt like. "Mossy, Hazard's trying to escape into Cattail forest again." Lapras shook her head and steadied a glare at the crimson SkyWing. "HAZARD!" The amber dragon screeched. "You know how dangerous that forest is." Mossy nodded her head at a ugly scar twisted down Hazard's leg. "I know..." Hazard looked down at the floor and shamefully flew off. Lapras could tell that was embarrassing, but thats just how he is. . . . Lapras sat on the ledge beside her hut, her tail swinging off, batting at the delicate flowers. She looked up into the sky as a slightly larger SandWing approached her. She looked down at the pale dragon. "Hello, WarmHeart," she greeted. ''to be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy)